


Feeding

by killerweasel



Series: Your Blood on My Lips [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I commissioned from <a href="http://feriowind.tumblr.com">feriowind</a> of Newt feeding on Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding




End file.
